Saving Shinigami SideFic
by ShinigamiPhoenix
Summary: Quatre and Trowa are talking in bed while at Marianne's, discussing Duo's problems and Heero's personality changes. some suggestive stuff at the end. REVIEW!


Notes: Okay, this is a little side-fic i wrote for Saving Shinigami. it takes place at Marianne's sometime, right where we are now, so that's okay. it's just Quatre and Trowa talking in bed, and i don't know why i thought of it, but i did, so here it is. reviews would be lovely, because this is the first time i've attempted 3x4. i just find it really hard to imaging sweet innocent Quatre having sex. i know i'm playing to the sterotype and that he's just like the others, but... sue me.  
  
Quatre was curled up comfortably against Trowa's side, one hand resting on his lover's abdomen, while said lover stroked his bare back.  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre asked quietly, and the taller made a 'hm?' sound. "I'm worried."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah. What if... he doesn't get better? I hope he will, but... his emotions are so intense... I'm really worried that they'll consume him."  
  
"He's stronger than he looks. He can survive anything."  
  
"Almost anything, yeah, but... being eaten from the inside out by your own emotions? I'm not sure anyone could survive that. What if it breaks him?"  
  
"Colonel Une couldn't get Duo to tell her his favourite colour. I don't think he's gonna let his own emotions break him."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Quatre, he's strong, and he has our strength and Wufei's and Heero's, if he needs it. He'll get through this."  
  
Taking comfort in the absolute surety of Trowa's soft voice, Quatre was silent for a few moments, letting his thoughts run free and seeing where they took him. They took him to a rather predictable place, being the romantic that he was.  
  
"Heero's really sweet to Duo, isn't he?"   
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
"I never thought he could be like that, so kind and gentle and tender and..."  
  
"Loving?"  
  
"Yeah. Loving. He always seemed so hard and... brusque, but... when he realised that Duo needed him... he let down all his masks and laid his heart and soul open. I knew he was hiding his emotions, but I had no idea just how strongly he felt. I thought he liked Duo as a friend, but... I had no idea he loved him. And so strongly! He put Duo's wellbeing before his own without a second thought. He was willing to do anything to help him, and at the same time... he was so insecure. I never thought I'd see Heero be insecure. But... love is strange to him, I guess. And he didn't exactly know how to handle it. Duo had always been the one to help him with things like that, and then Duo suddenly wasn't there and he had to deal with this powerful emotion on his own and... he worked it out. He was perfect, simply because he loved Duo with his whole heart and didn't care what happened to himself as long as Duo was okay." He sighed happily, snuggling a little closer to his love's warm body. "If I'd known how deeply he loved Duo, I'd have gotten them together ages ago," he proclaimed, and Trowa chuckled.  
  
"Perhaps it's just as well."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Quatre propped himself up on one elbow and frowned at the emerald-eyed boy, who just smiled at him.  
  
"Do you remember what happened when you thought Nathaniel and Amanda would be 'just perfect together'?"  
  
Quatre blushed a deep red at the reminder of that little... incident, and floundered for a second before saying indignantly, "It almost worked!"  
  
"Quatre, Nathaniel walked around with a black eye and a screaming red blush for a week, and Amanda announced that if she ever caught you at the circus again, she'd castrate you."   
  
"I really-"  
  
"Darling, you are a wonderful person and you have many, many talents, but matchmaking isn't one of them."   
  
Quatre scowled at him, and Trowa laughed again, leaning up to place a light kiss on the blonde's lips.   
  
"But I love you anyway," he murmured, and Quatre's smile faded into a beatific smile. He leaned down and gave his lover a long, sweet kiss.   
  
"I love you, too," he murmured against Trowa's lips, his hand starting to massage Trowa's abdomen. He drew away just enough to look into Trowa's deep eyes. "Make love to me," he whispered, and Trowa's breath caught in his throat.   
  
To hear this beautiful angel ask him to make love to him made his blood sing. The fact that someone so pure and innocent could want-and love-someone like him was... mind-boggling. How could this sweet boy love him so much?   
  
"I do love you, Trowa Barton," Quatre whispered, sensing his emotions. "And I want to feel you inside me."   
  
How could he ever refuse? Smiling, Trowa moved to straddle Quatre's hips and began dropping butterfly kisses all over Quatre's chest and abdomen. From his position, he was able to feel Quatre's arousal, and the knowledge that he was feeling that just for him caused warmth to flood Trowa's heart. 


End file.
